This invention relates to a scale assembly and more particularly to a scale assembly having an improved platform.
Weighing scales have been built with metal platforms constructed in a manner generally similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,624 and 4,258,814. In addition, it has been suggested that scales could be constructed with platforms having a metal framework and wood deck planking in the manner shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,275. It has also been suggested that part of a scale frame could be formed of reinforced concrete enclosed by sheet metal in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,706,963.
Although known types of scale platform constructions are more or less suitable, minimizing the weight and cost of these platforms without impairing their strength would represent a substantial improvement.